


Lethal lust

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: Tag, you're it series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Lemon, M/M, Mental Instability, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, protective winter soldier, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Tony Stark fue secuestrado.Otra vez...Y Tony debió a ver presentido esto, le pasaba por alejarse de su amado guardaespaldas, y varias veces que le había advertido.Más sin embargo su soldado siempre lo encuentra.Y Tony fue testigo del nivel de masacre que es capaz de hacer Winter por él...





	Lethal lust

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! 
> 
> Sí, el 10 de febrero es mi cumpleaños y me hice este regalo de mi para mi XD ya que nadie más me regala WinterIron en mi día :'v 
> 
> Pero bueno, este one-shot esta bien fuerte xD tiene escenas de violencia y sangre (Sensibles fuera por favor...) y escenas de sexo (Del que más o menos me sale :'v)
> 
> Esto es una pequeña especie de "secuela" mi mi bebé predilecto "Tag, you're it" pues pertenece a ese universo por así decirlo, así que en resumen, locura total aquí, El Soldado de Invierno actúa posesivo y Tony simplemente le encanta, así que bueno xD
> 
> Me inspire en un fanfic en ingles que vi hace días y no pude resistirme a querer escribir esto, el fanfic es "(I see you), in the light of day" de MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne), esta en ingles y lo recomiendo demasiado!
> 
> No les aburro más con palabreria y les dejo con el fanfic
> 
> Advertencias: Gore (descripción de violencia y sangre), asesinatos, secuestro, algunos problemas mentales(?) (No se si es tan valido XD) lemon, OOC y bueno.. Creo que es todo(?)

Tony Stark había sido secuestrado.

Nuevamente...

Lo que era inverosímil en este punto, era que había sido secuestrado bajo las narices de su "guardaespaldas" de miedo.

Pero resulta que aquel secuestro fue planeado por un idiota con dinero y perpetrado por más idiotas con rencor.

Era un cóctel peligroso y estúpido.

Justin Hammer, CEO de Industrias Hammer, "expertos" en armamento y tecnología de guerra, eran los mejores en el mercado, o eso era lo que Justin quería creer.

Aunque bueno, resulta que ellos fueron los mejores en el mercado, solo aquel año y medio en el cual Tony Stark había desaparecido.

Pero en lo que el heredero Stark volvió a los tabloides las compras a Industria Stark habían aumentado por 10 dejando a Industrias Hammer  en la sombra, nuevamente.

Y pensar que Industrias Stark ya no fabricaba armas y se había concentrado en la tecnología progresista.

Para alguien resentido y competitivo esto era una ofensa, así que se buscó a un grupo de matones resentidos e inicio un plan.

Simple y fácil, Tony Stark tenía que desaparecer nuevamente, y robarle sus ideas era un bonus.

Así que "inocentemente" pidió una reunión con el heredero Stark para hablar de negocios en el cual ambas compañías podían salir beneficiadas, una simple excusa y coartada.

Así que el plan era que antes que Stark fuera a la reunión, AIM tenía que interceptarlo al salir de su torre, secuestrarlo, torturarlo hasta sacarle información y luego, bueno, lo que ellos quisieran.

Lo que no contaban era la cantidad de problemas en los que se meterían por tocar al  _kotenok_  del  _soldado_...

 

* * *

 

Tony había empezado feliz aquel día.

Había despertado de buen humor, justo cuando sonó su despertador, y aunque tenía una aburrida reunión de trabajo y con Justin Hammer de todas las personas, Tony había despertado de buen humor.

Tener al soldado abrazándolo posesivamente al despertar y luego de la ronda de exquisito sexo de la noche anterior tenía "mucho" que ver.

Tony había intentado salir de aquel abrazo pero James no lo dejo, solo lo abrazo más.

— Cinco minutos más,  _kotenok_  — murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

Y para Tony aquello era tentador, pues James era  _tan cálido_.

Pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

— James, tengo trabajo que hacer hoy, aburrido, pero trabajo al fin — dijo Tony aunque sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por separarse del súper soldado.

James resoplo divertido ante eso y abrió sus ojos.

— Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, y aun así, quiero estar contigo  _kotenok_ , además — dijo mientras de un movimiento rápido coloco a un sorprendido Tony encima de él, sonrió con coquetería — No podre estar contigo hoy, aunque fue más por tu decisión, pero no querrás irte sin una "adecuada motivación" y algo para que me recuerdes ¿O si,  _Antoshka_?

Era obvio que aquella proposición no iba a ser rechazada por Tony, y aunque llegase al trabajo con un delicioso dolor de caderas, era el recordatorio de que aquellas rondas valieron toda la puta pena del mundo.

Dios bendiga el suero súper soldado y sus mejoras al periodo refectorio.

El caso era que Tony había llegado a su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tanto así que incluso la misma Pepper Potts, su asistente personal, se había preocupado creyendo que su jefe había hecho algo o muy bueno o muy malo.

Bueno, el hecho era que Tony se encontraba de excelente humor, tan excelente humor que decidió él mismo ir a su tienda favorita de café por su expresso doble.

Ese fue su fatal error.

Y los de AIM no podían creer su suerte aquel día.

Así que el proceso de secuestro fue simple y Tony despertó en una habitación apenas iluminada, en el sucio suelo de hormigón y con las manos atadas a la espalda y sus tobillos atados con esa detestable tira de cierre.

Su primer pensamiento en ese momento fue "¡Otra vez!" Cuando se dio cuenta que este era un secuestro real sin  _otras_  intenciones más que dañar.

Que suerte tenía...

Y pensar que él juraba que aquello no volvería pasar nunca ya que tenía a su  _amado_  soldado a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que era "él" mismo quien había elegido que James fuera a su misión personal de destruir a todos los enviados de Hydra que se acercaran mucho a ellos, así que sí, en cierto termino no le habría pasado "esto" si James hubiera estado con él.

Así que se quedó analizando lo que había pasado mientras intentaba controlar el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, tal vez le habían golpeado con un objeto contundente lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayarle, y lo más seguro era que le habrían arrastrado y golpeado cuando lo lanzaron a algún medio de transporte, el hecho era que Tony podía sentir como dolían sus músculos, y otra cosa importante aquí, era que aquel secuestro se veía un poco descuidado para ser de Hydra.

O al menos eso quería realmente creer, además que se supone que James tenía todo cubierto con Hydra, así que esto no era por ellos.

Además de Hydra, su dolorida cabeza no pensaba en algún otro con aquellas intensiones hacia él, ¿Tal vez uno de los viejos accionistas que se molestó porque Tony dijo que Industrias Stark no produciría más armas? Nah, sería demasiado arriesgarse por algo así.

Eso lo dejaba en el inicio ¿Quién sería tan idiota para secuestrarlo?

Tony no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella habitación, pero se estaba aburriendo enormemente, ninguno de sus secuestradores se había presentado aún, ¿Que planeaban? ¿Dejarlo solo hasta que colapsara? Aquel plan iba a funcionar entonces...

De repente escucho un golpe seco, algunos gritos, y luego silencio.

En ese momento Tony procedió a actuar, haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, paso sus manos por debajo de sus piernas hasta lograr tenerlas al frente y hacer uso de un truco de supervivencia que James le instruyo por ocio, romper esa irritable cinta.

Respiro hondo y separo sus brazos lo más que le permitía la cinta tensándola y luego rápidamente la estrelló contra su rodilla logrando romperla.

Tony soltó un ruido de victoria y luego otro de dolor mientras empezaba a sobar sus irritadas muñecas color rojo debido a la fricción.

Luego procedió a quitarse la cinta de sus tobillos con delicadeza con sus uñas abriendo el casi imposible broche de esas cintas.

Ya libre se levantó para estirarse y empezar a planear su huida.

Primeramente tenía que hallar la fuente de los ruidos y definitivamente tratar de no ir a esa dirección a menos que por ahí sea la única salida...

Se apresuró a ir a la puerta e intentar abrirla usando todo su peso corporal, ciertamente no se dio cuenta del ruido de alguien bajando unas escaleras cerca de él y solo cuando de repente abrió la puerta fue que se percató del ruido de la puerta golpeando a algo y cuando miro se dio cuenta que era un alguien.

— Uy... — dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo, probablemente uno de sus secuestradores— Debió doler... Pero te lo merecías, adiós — dijo para luego correr escaleras arriba intentando escapar.

Paso por varios pasillos corriendo y el ruido de golpes, gritos y disparos no cesaba hasta que de repente hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Tony detuvo sus pasos unos momentos, su respiración estaba acelerada, había un pasillo el cual no había pasado y era donde se escuchó más los ruidos, pero no había otra salida.

Con cuidado y la adrenalina a montón, Tony camino lentamente hacia aquel pasillo y lo que encontró ahí le dejo sin aire por unos segundos.

Tony lo sabía, por Dios, era obvio que lo sabía, James no era un santo, era el jodido Soldado de Invierno, el mejor arma entrenada por Hydra, se atrevería a decir, incluso el mejor asesino, era implacable y letal, pero nunca antes lo había visto en acción.

Y ahí estaba él, el infame Soldado de Invierno con un cuchillo en una de sus manos, el cuchillo se encontraba ensangrentado con algunos pedazos de tejido en él, su traje de cuero mayormente pulcro en su presencia, se encontraba ensangrentado, su máscara facial y sus lentes oscuros tenían apenas algunas gotas de sangre.

Era salvaje y peligroso, era simplemente letal pero aun así, era hermoso, no entendía cómo aquello podía ser posible.

Pero lo era, y en medio de toda aquella carnicería humana estaba su ejecutor, el infame Soldado de Invierno.

Tony se había quedado paralizado observando a aquel hombre, aquel hombre que lo amaba, aquel que le miraba con cariño y lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza y afecto como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, aquella persona cuyas manos le habían hecho perderse en su íntimo toque, aquellas manos que eran capaces de asesinar tan brutalmente, capaces de hacer aquel grotesco escenario, capaces de destruir a cualquier ser humano, aquella persona que era un asesino completamente peligroso, pero que con él era tan dulce... Para Tony en aquel momento, James parecía alguna especie de ángel caído vengador, era simplemente hermoso... Tony quería acercarse a él tan mal, pero sus pies no se lo permitían, estaba paralizado en su posición bajo la mirada del Soldado de Invierno.

El soldado se había quedado mirando al castaño quien le veía con ojos amplios y asustados, nunca quiso que su  _kotenok_  le viera de aquella forma, cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas quienes yacían sin vida y brutalmente asesinadas a su alrededor, nunca quiso que su  _Antoshka_  le tuviera miedo, él nunca le haría daño, jamás se atrevería a hacerlo.

Fue cuando vio que Tony movió sus labios.

— James... — susurro Tony con voz rota, suplicante — Winter...

El soldado se quitó aquellos lentes oscuros dejando su fría mirada cubrir a Tony y con la misma se quitó la máscara, con paso lento intento acercarse a Tony para no asustarlo, pero para Tony aquel movimiento le era más como el de un animal salvaje acercándose a su presa y realmente le confundía.

No sabía si sentirse asustado o excitado.

Y realmente, aquello último estaba ganando.

— Antoshka... — susurro el soldado con voz ronca sacándolo de sus pensamientos — No te haré daño  _lyubov'_.

Tony inclino su cabeza hacia un lado mirándolo confundido, ¿Pensaba que le tenía miedo? Realmente nunca pudo estar más equivocado.

Y para probar su punto, estiro sus brazos en busca de un abrazo dejando un poco sorprendido al soldado.

— Winter — dijo con una ligera sonrisa — Lo sé... No te tengo miedo.

El soldado le miro con adoración por aquel gesto cuando de repente su mirada se endureció y Tony capto una rápida mirada de pánico cuando el soldado intento moverse rápidamente y de repente Tony sintió que alguien le tomaba del cuello y el frío cañón de una pistola quedaba en su sien, Tony abrió los ojos asustado por aquello.

— Haremos esto — dijo una voz detrás de Tony, era el secuestrador que Tony antes había golpeado — Me dejaras irme de aquí sin ningún daño y dejare que lo tengas ¿Vale? — se notaba que aquel hombre estaba asustado — No hay por qué ponernos violentos, de igual forma solo se suponía que le sacaríamos un poco de información y listo –dijo mientras lentamente retrocedía lentamente con Tony como escudo humano.

Tony solo podía ver a James a los ojos, y ya sin aquella mascara y lentes, tenía acceso completo a aquella mirada letal del Soldado de Invierno, tan fría y calculadora, tan desafiante y peligrosa, era todo un espectáculo que realmente asustaría a cualquier persona.

Pero no a Tony.

Tony por su parte y pese a lo arriesgada de la situación, aquella mirada depredadora del soldado solo realmente le causaba excitación y Tony se reprendió internamente por ello, no era el momento adecuado para tener una erección y querer que el soldado le estampe contra la pared y le haga cosas sucias, Tony No.

El secuestrador asustado seguía avanzando hacia atrás sin perder de vista al soldado, realmente estaba asustado, aquel ser era simplemente escalofriante, había entrado a su guarida y asesinado a todo su grupo en pocos minutos, realmente era alguien de temer y su única salida para quedar vivo era su rehén.

Pero estaba equivocado.

El Soldado le hizo una señal a Tony y el castaño sonrió asintiendo lentamente, cuando menos se lo espero el secuestrador, Tony le dio un golpe en la cara con su cabeza logrando romper su nariz. El secuestrador automáticamente le soltó para intentar parar la hemorragia de su nariz, fue cuando el soldado ataco.

Tony por su parte tocaba su cabeza en la parte posterior para mermar el dolor del golpe que dio, pero tenía la mirada fija en lo que hacía el soldado quien disfrutaba realmente de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a aquel sujeto.

El soldado saco el cuchillo que previamente había guardado para luego clavárselo al sujeto en el estómago y deslizarlo hacia arriba por su caja torácica, el espectáculo era realmente sangriento a la vista, pero Tony realmente estaba fascinado viendo al soldado acabar con su secuestrador.

El soldado enterró su mano izquierda en la abertura que había hecho mirando al moribundo hombre a los ojos y con una sonrisa de más macabra saco su corazón para luego destriparla con su mano acabando así con la vida del hombre, el mensaje estaba claro, si te metías con la pareja del Soldado de Invierno lo pagarías con sangre.

Tony solo observaba con gran asombro el espectáculo sangriento dado por su pareja, pero no sentía temor, pues sabía que James nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño, ni aunque se lo pidiera.

El soldado se acercó al castaño y acaricio su mejilla manchándola ligeramente con sangre, Tony sonrió dulcemente y se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del soldado en un profundo y anhelado beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero el soldado no podía dejar de acariciar el rostro de su  _kotenok_ , había estado tan preocupado cuando se enteró y había movido cielo y tierra para buscarlo, además se había prometido que fuera quien fuera pagaría el precio por meterse con su  _kotenok_ , y así había sido, se había encargado de dejar un mensaje sangriento de advertencia, NADIE podría tocar a su  _Antoshka_.

Y aquí estaba, su precioso  _tesoro_  le había incluso visto la carnicería que había provocado, le había visto asesinar al otro sujeto y aun así, su amado  _kotenok_  solo le veía como si fuera el sol, como si toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba fuera solo luz para él, realmente era tan perfecto.

— No te merezco  _Antoshka_ — susurro con adoración — Eres tan perfecto.

— Si me mereces — dijo Tony sonriendo — Me has ganado  _moya soldat_  — aclaro mientras James seguía acariciando su mejilla manchándolo de sangre, una parte de él le repugnaba aquello, pero la mayor parte no le importaba, solo siguió sonriendo con ternura — Soy tuyo, James...

— Realmente eres perfecto — dijo el soldado para luego volver a besar al castaño.

Tony enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del soldado y tomo impulso saltando encima de él, James enseguida tomo a Tony por sus redondeados glúteos y lo cargo sin parar el beso hasta estamparlo en la pared más cercana.

— ¿Qué tan mal estoy si quiero que lo hagamos justo ahora pese a que estamos parcialmente cubiertos de sangre? Porque joder, en serio te necesito dentro... — pregunto Tony al terminar el beso.

El soldado se rio oscuramente.

— Oh  _lyubov'_ , muy mal — dijo acariciando la mejilla del castaño — Pero para mí eres más que perfecto.

Tony sonrió coquetamente mientras hacia un movimiento sugerente de caderas chocando su erección con la creciente del soldado, James gruño en advertencia y empezó a atacar el cuello del castaño con besos y mordiscos.

Entre besos y caricias el soldado empezó a quitarle el pantalón a su  _Antoshka_ , no podía tomarse su tiempo como normalmente le gustaba, tendrían que ser rápidos ya que no se encontraban en un lugar seguro, pero su  _kotenok_  lo quería en ese momento así que ¿Quién era el para negárselo?

Pese a las tantas veces que lo habían hecho, su  _kotenok_  aún se mantenía apretado como la primera vez, así que tendría que prepararlo, pero no tenían lubricante, así que tendría que improvisar; para ello se quitó el guante de cuero de su mano y puso tres dedos cerca de la boca del castaño quien empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas de gatito para luego chuparlos con gula mordisqueando a veces como burla pero asegurándose empaparlos de saliva para facilitar la penetración, el soldado gruño por las pequeñas burlas de su castaño y solo cuando se cercioró de que estaban bien lubricados los saco de la boca de Tony quien le miraba con coquetería, el soldado entonces se inclinó para darle un beso voraz mientras llevaba su mano hacia la entrada del castaño y empezar a prepararlo.

Tony hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el primer dedo dentro de él, agradecía que James aún se preocupara por intentar prepararlo, pues aunque lo hayan hecho muchas veces, aún era difícil aguantar toda la longitud del soldado, pero a la vez lo amaba tanto... Le hacía sentir tan  _bien_  tan  _lleno_...

El soldado procuro prepararlo bien y rápidamente, en poco tiempo ya tenía tres dedos dentro del castaño y este se encontraba jadeando y retorciéndose de placer.

—  _Kotenok_  ya estás tan excitado — dijo James mientras veía el miembro olvidado de su  _Antoshka_  supurando presemen — Y eso que apenas estoy usando mis dedos...

— C-cállate — dijo Tony entre gemidos arqueado su espalda — Y solo fóllame.

James rio levemente ante esto.

— Tu deseo es mi comando  _lyubov'_

Luego de decir esto, James saco sus dedos del interior de su castaño ganándose un gemido de frustración de parte de este, James sonrió para luego maniobrar al menor sosteniéndolo con su brazo metálico mientras que su otra mano procedía a bajar el cierre de su pantalón para liberar su palpitante erección.

Con cuidado (Y desesperando un poco a Tony), James empezó a meter su miembro en la estrecha y cálida entrada del castaño con parsimonia, Tony no podía dejar de gemir e intentar mover sus caderas para el soldado se apresurara en meterlo de un solo golpe, pero James mantuvo un agarre firme en sus caderas y le gruño en advertencia, pero aun así Tony era terco, sabía que si James no se tomara su tiempo lo más probable es que le doliera más de la cuenta, pero él lo quería, lo quería tan mal, ese delicioso dolor en sus caderas, quería sentirlo por semanas, para así recordar a quien pertenecía,  _lo deseaba_...

James gruño ante la insistencia de su  _kotenok_ , pero aun así le dejo ser metiendo el resto de su miembro de un solo golpe dentro de Tony.

Tony soltó un grito de placer/dolor mientras sus ojos se fueron a la parte posterior, James le dio unos segundo para que se acostumbrara hasta que Tony volvió a mover sus caderas indicándole moverse, entonces James empezó a moverse lentamente dentro del castaño.

— Winter, por Dios, solo... Más fuerte — suplico Tony entre gemidos moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas del mayor.

James le dio una sonrisa sádica para empezar a apurar sus movimientos empezando a follar a Tony brutalmente contra la pared haciendo gritar al castaño en éxtasis.

Era simplemente liberador y magnifico, Tony se sentía  _tan lleno_ , estirado perfectamente alrededor del miembro de  _su_  soldado, cada fuerte embestida era una perfecta combinación de placer y dolor que Tony tanto quería, el fuerte agarre en sus caderas que Tony estaba seguro dejaría moretones que admiraría más tarde, era justo lo que necesitaba, saciar su hambre de sexo y drenar todo su estrés de aquel secuestro con su amado Winter, quien le daba todo lo que necesitaba  _justo_  cuando lo necesitaba. Además, sabía que James lo necesitaba tanto como él, luego de aquel secuestro Tony suponía que el soldado prácticamente había caído en crisis, haciendo todo a su poder, moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, él sabía lo dependiente que era el soldado de él, sabía que James haría lo que sea por él y solo  _para él,_ imagino la angustia que sintió al enterarse que Tony había faltado a su supuesta reunión, Tony lo sabía,  _sabía_  que James necesitaba esto, sentirlo, saber que estaba con él, lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Y no estaba equivocado, James  _necesitaba_  esto, sentir a su  _Antoshka_ , saber que estaba con él, cuando se enteró de su secuestro solo imagino lo peor, por suerte, solo eran unos estúpidos principiantes quienes planearon todo esto y James pudo deshacerse de ellos sin problema, pero eso no quitaba parte del susto que paso.

Tony no para de gemir por cada embestida que le daba James, estaba en éxtasis, y la jodida puntería del soldado lograba siempre tocar con aquel punto dulce dentro de él haciendo que gritara de placer, James amaba abusar de su próstata, hacerle venir con solo penetrarlo y darle ene se punto especial, era un sádico a veces, oh pero como lo amaba.

Las embestidas del soldado empezaron a volverse erráticas y gruño, luego puso su mano derecha en el miembro descuidado y palpitante de Tony empezando a moverla al ritmo de sus embestidas,

— ¡W-Winter! ¡Y-yo...Ah! ¡Me vengo! — Tony aulló en placer por la sobre estimulación — ¡James! — grito echando su cabeza hacia atrás corriéndose en pocos segundos del soldado empezar a tocarlo.

Las paredes internas de Tony estrecharon deliciosamente el miembro del soldado y con un gruñido de placer, James se vino dentro del castaño menor quien se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire por la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Tony se sintió como una muñeca de trapo en aquel momento, se sentía saciado y cansado, James se retiró del interior de Tony con cuidado y le mantuvo cargado aguantando todo el peso de su amor.

— No tengo con que limpiarte — informo el soldado con el ceño fruncido — Tendré que llevarte así a casa...

Tony rio lánguidamente por aquello.

— Las consecuencias de un rapidito en el lugar más inesperado — comento con una sonrisa cansada — No importa, intentare mantener toda tu carga dentro de mí de todos modos — dijo con un guiño coqueto de ojo.

El soldado gruño.

— Eres un maldita tentación — dijo para luego darle un beso hambriento al castaño quien correspondió gustosamente.

— Si seguimos así es posible llegar a una segunda ronda — comento el castaño al finalizar el beso — pero preferiría esa segunda ronda en la comodidad de nuestra habitación...

James asintió de acuerdo y ayudo a Tony a ponerse de pie, pues sus piernas en ese momento parecían gelatina, el soldado le ayudo a vestirse y arreglarse para luego terminar de acomodarse la ropa él mismo, después de eso el soldado cargo a Tony hacia la salida.

— ¿Esto no es muy cliché de las películas románticas? — comento Tony mientras el soldado le cargaba estilo princesa.

— No me molesta — dijo el soldado — Además que no estás en condiciones caminar en este momento...

— Tú culpa — dijo Tony cual niño malcriado — Aunque no me molestaría que me dejaras sin caminar por una semana a base de sexo — dijo en tono sexy al odio del soldado.

James gruño.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa — empezó — Vas a tener que comprar una maldita silla de ruedas.

Tony nunca estuvo antes tan feliz de ese tipo de amenaza.

 

* * *

 

Noticias:

El empresario y CEO de Industrias Hammer fue encontrado muerto en su residencia con severos signos de tortura, las autoridades informaron de que al lado del cuerpo de la víctima había un mensaje escrito con su sangre que decía lo siguiente:

_"Nadie se atreva siquiera a pensar en tocar a **moya kotenok** "_


End file.
